The present invention relates to an automatic bending machine for the production of multi-form work pieces. The bending machine is used in an installation comprising a draw-in system for a band or wire stock, a punching machine and at least one bending machine, whereby all said units are mounted on a common table and are drivingly connected with a common main drive. The set up time for the bending machine is great and during this period the installation is not in use. Therefore, it can be gained from my U.S. Pat. 4,457,160 to construct the bending machine as a removable unit which as a whole can be interchanged with another unit which in a preceding period has been set up. However, the whole bending machine comprising a heavy housing, a large toothed central driving wheel within the housing and driving connections provides a high economical value which is lost during the setting-up periods. Problems exist with respect to the transportation of the heavy machine as well as with aligning and drivingly connecting it with the main drive of the installation.